Snapshots of You
by swiftasanarrow
Summary: Snapshots of Saruhiko and Reishi's lives. Reposts from my writing blog on Tumblr. These are short stand alone ficlets and are in no way related to each other.
1. One

The years have passed since flaming red has died out of their lives. Now they live amidst calming blue, passing their days one at a time. They live their own lives still, sometimes together and sometimes apart; but when they touch, it is like a confession of having too little feeling, or perhaps too much.

They sleep cocooned in each other's arms, as a soft blanket protects them from the cold. Saruhiko breaks out of it first, blinking into the brightness of day, reaching out for the correct pair of glasses so that he can see every detail of Reisi's face as he traces it with light fingertips until he wakes.

They are content to sit side by side in silence, mere touches being enough to convey emotion that words can no longer accurately describe. Reisi knows exactly when Saruhiko's soft touch means _'I love you'_, _'come closer'_or simply _'I'm hungry, bring me food'_. He loves reading books over Saruhiko's shoulder, arms around the younger's waist. That way, they are always touching and a comfortable silence settles over them.

In a world where everyone was mute, they would survive perfectly. Words are unnecessary when everything can be conveyed in a brush of fingertips or an arm around a waist. But when they do speak to each other, it is often in hushed whispers, and even these imprint themselves lightly on their skin, just like a touch.

Some would say that their relationship is cold and lacking in warmth. But of course this is the case; they have no warmth to spare to display their love to outsiders. It is a waste of warmth that could otherwise been spent wholly on the other. When the gemstones in the rings they wear are noticed, there is no doubt in the strength of their love.

For the gemstones are unique creations: a fusion of sapphire and amethyst, created by each only for the other.


	2. Vignettes

Reisi is not an artist.

No matter how carefully he shades, he cannot completely capture the embarassed blush which sometimes spreads across Saruhiko's cheeks; or the sharp light in his eyes. He can neither completely translate the warmth of a hug nor the cool press of fingertips to his skin. No matter how sharp his lineart, he cannot fully express Saruhiko's tone when he snaps sarcastically. No matter the softness of his strokes, he cannot capture the sweet murmurs in his ear as they lie tangled in each other. He cannot fully express the heat of a kiss or how soothing it is to feel Saruhiko's fingers in his hair.

No artist can completely express his reality, not when it constantly changes. Of course, the usual routine is there. He is shaken awake each morning, sometimes with a pillow to the face. The cup of morning coffee is always there along with the newspaper. Art can capture the surface, but it cannot capture the underlying affection in Saruhiko's voice even as he issues death threats if Reisi does not wake up before the coffee turns cold. It cannot capture that which is so insubstantial, yet which forms the core of his existence.

Reisi is not an artist, but then again, no artist can trap Saruhiko on paper.


	3. Clarity

Without glasses, Saruhiko's world is a jumbled hazy mess of shapes. Sometimes, they're just flashes of colour. It's pretty much the same for Reisi. Each morning is a drowsy grope for the correct pair of glasses so that they can see more clearly. Ever so often, Reisi manages to pick up the wrong pair in his half-awake state. There are times when Saruhiko has to hunt him down to get his glasses back because he's much fussier about the clarity of his vision than Reisi is.

Sometimes, he could care less about the sharpness of his vision. Reisi's touch can mean so many different things and Saruhiko is an expert at knowing exactly what he means. The soft murmurs that pass between them across the dark span of their bed at night don't require sight either. He doesn't need his sight to tell him exactly where Reisi's lips are when he pulls him down for a kiss nor does he need sight to know exactly how Reisi reacts to something. They're just things he knows.

People say their relationship is insanity and that it won't last. It takes a keen eye to see that they're each other's clarity and that they'll never let go.


	4. Morning Routines

Whatever perceptions anyone has of Munakata Reisi seem to portray him as the shining king of the Blue Clan, Captain of Scepter 4. He has no faults to speak of other than his extremely formal way of speaking and a slight obsession with jigsaw puzzles and Japanese snacks.

Fushimi Saruhiko can testify that these are all lies. Okay, maybe they're only true after the older has woken up properly and put on his uniform. Other than that, he is a complete and utter slob that the younger has to drag out of bed each and every morning.

The day begins with Saruhiko blinking awake and lifting his head from where it was pillowed against the older's chest and trying to get himself untangled from his arms and the blanket. Depending on his mood, he either shakes Reisi awake or kisses him until he wakes up. By the time he's done using the bathroom, the older is invariably asleep again and Saruhiko is resigned to dragging him to the bathroom and trying to hold him upright as he shoves the older into the shower and turns on the cold water.

Saruhiko helps Reisi dress in the uniform he's ironed while the older is attempting not to fall asleep in the shower (it happened once much to Saruhiko's amusement, not so much to the amusement of everyone else when they turned up to work late) and tries his best to button up the older' shirt while his head is resting on the younger's shoulder.

Feeding Reisi is another matter altogether. Saruhiko has to make sure everything is fed to the half-asleep older male in bite sized pieces unless he wants Reisi to choke (he doesn't). It's a slow process and Saruhiko sometimes sees it as a calming way to start the morning as Reisi leans against him and opens his mouth for every bite. Sometimes, food is almost abandoned in favour of kisses but it doesn't happen very often (Saruhiko knows better than to allow Reisi to be late for work).

The last step in waking Reisi up is combing his hair and giving him his glasses. Then and only then does the older actually wake up, lilac eyes lighting up. He always presses a soft kiss to Saruhiko's forehead before they leave for work and the younger is always satisfied with that.

No one ever suspects anything about what goes on behind closed doors in the morning and sometimes, while he complains to no end, Saruhiko might just want to keep it that way.


End file.
